If you say so
by Fredua
Summary: Hacía una semana que la guerra había finalizado, y Magnus Bane solo podía recordar una cosa (Song-fic de "If you say so" de Lea Michele)


**¡Hola gente de Fanfiction! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :) **

**¿Muchos examenes? Yo tengo cuatro la semana que viene :'c pero eso no es de mucha importancia.**

**¡Que empiece el song-fic!**

**P/D: Recomiendo que escuchen "If you say so" de Lea Michele, ya que escuchaba esta canción mientras escribía al fic y básicamente es en base a la letra (Les dejaría el link, pero FF no deja copiar así que no sería de mucha ayuda).**

**Summary:Hacía una semana que la guerra había finalizado, y Magnus Bane solo podía recordar una cosa (Song-fic de "If you say so" de Lea Michele)**

**Pareja:Magnus/Alec**

**Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser pelirroja, millonaria y escritora de The Mortal Instruments así que obviamente no soy Cassandra Clare, porque si TMI fuera de mi propiedad Malec jamás habría roto.**

* * *

_Seven whole days, seven whole days_

_Since you paralyzed me _

_Seven whole days, seven whole days _

_Since you lost your fight _

_And I can't get the last words that you said _

_Can't get those words out of my head _

_Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words_

Hacía ya una semana que la guerra había terminado y me encuentro aquí como cada día después de tu entierro. Muchos dicen que no es sano, que voy a terminar loco, pero ¿Acaso eso importa ahora? Cuando decidí luchar sabía que uno de los dos no saldría de esto aunque siempre pensé que sería yo, un brujo que vivió más de lo que hay que vivir, alguien que ya llevaba ochocientos años sobre la tierra. Pero no, tenías que ser vos, un joven que tenía una vida por delante, un futuro lleno de felicidad después de esta guerra.

_And I can't get away from the burning pain a light you wake _

_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts _

_How could you leave me this way_

Luchaste como el nefilim valiente que yo siempre conocí. No estoy orgulloso de las "criaturas" a las que mataste ni nada por el estilo pero era eso o morir en plena batalla, aunque parece que no fue suficiente.

Todo iba bien, perfecto diría yo pero como siempre tu lado de héroe tenía que salir a flote. ¿Jace se siente una mierda sabías? Cree que si tu no hubieses tratado de salvarlo de ese demonio todavía estarías aquí. Yo pienso lo mismo, pero jamás sería capaz de decírselo después de todo él es el que más está sufriendo tu muerte.

_It's been seven whole days without your embrace _

_I wanna see your face _

_I got some things to say _

_Was just a week ago _

_You said I love you girl _

_I said I love you more _

_And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so _

_If you say so _

_If you say so _

_If you say so_

Deseo poder verte, escuchar tu voz, besarte como solía hacerlo. Me gustaría volver a decirte cuanto te amo pero sin ninguna despedida de por medio.

Recuerdo como antes de la batalla llamaste a mi celular. Dijiste que si algo llegaba a pasar lo único que querías hacer era tener una última conversación conmigo.

«—Te amo Magnus

—Yo te amo más Alexander

Tomaste un respiro, una pausa y respondiste—Si tu lo dices...— Y colgaste.»

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days _

_Since I heard the phone ring _

_Seven whole days, seven whole days _

_Since I heard your voice _

_And I can't get the last words that you said _

_Can't get those words out of my head _

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days of pure hurt _

No entendía muy bien en ese momento para que necesitabas llamarme y decirme eso. Ahora me alegro enormemente de que lo hayas hecho porque no hubiese soportado vivir sin decirte cuanto te amaba por última vez.

_And I can't get away from the burning pain a light you wake _

_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts _

_How could you leave me this way_

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestras vacaciones, el día en el que decidiste ignorar tus miedos e inseguridades y me besaste frente a la clave... ¿Habría cambiado algo si yo no terminaba con nuestra relación? No hay día en el que no me pregunte eso, y mi conciencia vive repitiéndome que si...

"Alec podría haber sobrevivido si vos hubieses estado con el en la batalla"

"Fue tu culpa"

Tus hermanos dicen que no tuve nada que ver pero siento que lo dicen para hacerme sentir mejor conmigo mismo, no tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mi.

_It's been seven whole days without your embrace _

_I wanna see your face _

_I got some things to say _

_Was just a week ago _

_You said I love you girl _

_I said I love you more _

_And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so _

_If you say so _

_If you say so _

_If you say so_

Tu madre está devastada, Isabelle no para de llorar, Jace ya no hace más comentarios sarcásticos, Clary estuvo toda la semana sin dibujar, Simon se ve triste ¿No te diste cuanta el vació que dejaste en nuestras vidas al irte? Incluso presidente Miau nota que algo va mal.

Desde el momento de tu muerte he empezado a usar blanco, hasta deje de maquillarme. Estoy seguro que te gustaría un Magnus sin maquillar. Obvio que te gustaría, siempre amaste lo simple.

Es indignante como muchos nefilims re refieren a ti como "Un joven bueno con un gran futuro, que ahora ya no tendrá la oprtunidad de ser feliz" y cuando estabas vivo solo eras "El hijo de Robert Lightwood, un homosexual que deshonro a su familia" me gustaría poder hacerlos sufrir como hicieron contigo, pero se que no te agradaría eso así que trato de comportarme.

_I can't believe it's true _

_I keep looking for you _

_I check my phone and wait to hear from you in a crowded room _

_The joker is so cruel _

_And now I'll never know if all I've been told is just a lie so false _

_I thought we would grow old _

_Mirrors in the smoke _

_Left me here choke_

En las noches suelo escuchar tu voz pidiendome perdón por lo que pasó con Camille, otras escucho los gritos y el llanto de tu hermana cuando me enteré sobre tu muerte...

_«La guerra había finalizado. Me encontraba junto a otros submundos y cazadores de sombras cuando escuche un grito, no era un grito normal este estaba lleno de dolor, era desgarrador. Aunque no le dí mucha importancia hasta que me di cuenta quien era la persona que esta gritando:_

—_¡Alec! Alec por favor despierta, ¡ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD NO PUEDES DEJARME TU TAMBIÉN!._

_Sentía como mi mundo se desmoronaba luego de esa simple oración. Tenía que ser un broma._

_Me acerqué lentamente hacía tu familia. Allí se encontraban todos, Isabelle, Clary, tu madre, Simon, hasta tu padre. Jace lloraba sobre tu cuerpo sin vida, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que lo vería llorar._

—_¿Alexander...?._

_Todos voltearon a verme, Isabelle corrió hacía mi susurrando un "lo siento". Jace se levanto y me abrazó._

—_Murió por mi culpa— Era lo único que decía desde que llegue junto a ellos._

_Miré hacía el suelo y te vi. Me acerque y me arrodille a tu lado, estabas más pálido de lo normal. Tu torso estaba lleno de sangre. Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos azules estaban abiertos pero el brillo que normalmente emanaban había desaparecido llevándote lejos de mi, para siempre.»_

_It's been seven whole days without your embrace _

_I wanna see your face _

_I got some things to say _

_Was just a week ago _

_You said I love you girl _

_I said I love you more _

_And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so _

_If you say so _

_If you say so_

_If you say so_

Daría todo por verte una vez más Alexander, pero no puedo. No podemos elegir cuando la muerte decidirá llevarse a quienes amamos, aunque me gustaría poder haberlo hecho.

Espero volver a verte, después de todo renuncié a mi inmortalidad para que eso suceda pronto.

—Aku Cinta Kamu mi nefilim estúpido

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**No puedo creer que maté a mi personaje favorito...**


End file.
